


To Catch A Dream

by kenita_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenita_archive/pseuds/kenita_archive
Summary: So I have had this imaginary ending for supernatural since episode 15x3 was released. Of course, it changed over time, as I watched more episodes, and Chuck proved to be an even bigger jerk. Even though I was somewhat happy with the ending that we got, my brain would just not shut up about my imaginary ending and what I would've done if I were the writers.So I'm gonna try to blend my idea with what actually happened and recreate the last three episodes. I didn't change too much in 15x18, but the others I did.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. It Wasn't Supposed to be Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the substitute for Ep. 18, "Despair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some error with time durations or dates, please try to overlook.
> 
> This is only my opinion, so please try to respect that. 
> 
> I did use the dialogue from Cas's goodbye speech (obviously), but there are some slight changes to it. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know any other errors you might find.

It's the boys against the world. Again. Yes, teem free will 2.0 has had its fair share of victory facing big bags of dicks in the past: Asmodeus, Alternate Universe Michael, Lucifer. . .but this time, it was different. They aren't trying to save an apocalypse world from a psychopathic daddy's boy with wings. They're going against God himself, with the capital 'G.' Creator of all things seen and unseen. Father and ruler of all countless worlds. Major daddy douchebag. So I guess it's more like them against _worlds_ , plural. 

It seems that only yesterday, Sam and Dean were fighting in the middle of the night right before poor Jessica walked into the living room in underwear and a tee. Life was so simple then, for 48 hours, at least, until the ceiling above Sam burned his girlfriend to death the way it did his mother. How did they get from two brothers looking for their poor excuse for a father to an angel, a Nephilim, and two brothers trying to kill God? 

It's been about an hour since Sam stood in Eileen's driveway—where an unknown force erased her, leaving her phone and keys behind—devising a temporary solution to keep other-worlders safe. Sam, Jack, Donna, and the others are almost done painting their protective sigils on the walls. Little kids are playing with their dolls despite their fear of vanishing into thin air any second. No one knows what comes next; will the vanishing stop once Dean and Cas drive Billy's scythe through her chest? Will Eileen, Charlie's girlfriend, and the others reappear immediately? It was all up to Dean and Cas now. . .or so thinks Sam.

Billy's dying rather slowly, but Dean and Cas are nowhere near lucky enough to save any lives. The once petty reaper, always advertising the "natural order" and "what dies should remain dead," then killed by Castiel's undying love and devotion to the Winchester family, had made it very clear that she wasn't responsible for the sudden vanishments. It was Chuck. But that doesn't matter now. Dean can't hunt the almighty if Billy goes through the warded door and kill one half of team free will. He was trapped in the dungeon with Cas, and they needed a way out, a plan. 

Shit! Shouldn't have said that; because Cas got a plan. Sure, there was never a time when either of the boys came up with a plan that wasn't flat-out absurd. But this? This takes the crown. 

"I just led us into another trap," Dean spoke, his eyes turning pink from anger and fear. It was time to beat himself up about everything that goes wrong on earth, as usual. "All because I couldn't hurt Chuck, because I was angry, and because I just needed something to kill. And because that's all I know how to do."

There are only a handful of things in existence that can hurt an angel, and apparently, Dean Winchester blaming himself for every bad thing that happens is one of them because Cas looks like he just lost his puppy every time Dean does it. 

"Dean," he began, walking towards the hunter with the intent to tell him this isn't his fault, but he was cut off. 

"It was Chuck all along." Dean continued to beat himself up about not being there to protect his little brother, not being able to save everybody from dying. And Cas let him, for half a minute. He even let him apologize once more before wrecking his world to save the rest. 

"Wait, there is—there's one thing she's afraid of. There's one thing strong enough to stop her." Cas explained the deal he made with the empty, his sacrifice for their son. 

Despite being furious that he is only finding out about this now, Dean can't help but think, _Cas really is a Winchester_. He's not wrong. The number of times Cas had died, the sacrifices he'd made, the self-blame he carries. . .a true Winchester. 

Cas continues to speak, and Dean tunes back in. 

"When I experience a moment of true happiness, the empty would be summoned, and it would take me forever." 

_I can't believe there was ever a time when I told this same angel he was a heartless son of a bitch_ ; Dean's mind starts to wander again. "Why are you telling me this now?"

If hearts could jump out of a body voluntarily, Cas's would be dancing on the ground right about now. 

"I've always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be, what—what my true happiness could even look like. I never found an answer." 

Dean notices that the two of them are looking eye to eye now. Both of them are one breath away from crying; their eyes are watery and pink. Neither of them has ever let the other look them in the eye when they feel weak and vulnerable. At this moment, now, displaying their vulnerability to each other didn't scare them like before. In fact, it was even comforting. Sad, uncertain, but comforting. 

"Because the one thing I want. . .it's something I know I can't have."

Door pounds. Hearts shatter. Eyes water. 

Dean can hardly hear Cas over his own freakout. He's confused. Where is this thing going? He thinks he heard Cas say something about "just saying it," but he has no clue what he's referring to. Okay, he has some clue, but he's not ready to think it yet. Not now. It's not supposed to be like this. 

"What are you talking about, Cas?" Dean found himself asking, only to hear Cas defend Dean in the most beautiful way possible. And he did it standing only as far away as he did when Dean first lectured him about personal space. He didn't bother to hold his tears back anymore, which Dean thought made him look even more angelic. The sight, along with the words coming out of Cas, was too good to be true. Especially the fact that Cas believes the things he is saying in his bones. 

"You're the most caring man on earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know." 

Dean's mind is on a loop: _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real._

The last time an angel said praised a human, Jesus Christ was born, or so tells the bible. An angel of the Lord who'd spend countless lifetimes watching the world go by now telling this human he is the most caring man on earth—unreal. 

No, it was real, alright. The angel who pulled _this_ Dean out of _this_ hell in _this_ universe learned to care, to love, to question, and to live for others from him. Dean had spent the better part of his life in so much self-loathing that he failed to notice how he changed a being made by God himself and instructed to be heaven's loyal soldier for eons. Dean became the symbol of humanity that turned Catiel from a junkless servant of heaven to humanity's loving guardian angel. 

Dean had questions, so many of them. But the only appropriate one was, "why does this sound like a goodbye?" 

"Because it is," replied Cas. And with pure determination and certainty, he told Dean, "I love you."

Dean didn't have to say a word—or three—for Cas to know that Dean loves him back. He was never that good at hiding it, anyway. Whether it was hiding the excitement in his pants when Cas got cleaned up after escaping purgatory for the first time or snatching a few not-so-best-friendly looks followed by a lip lick every time he saw Cas, something just always screamed, "I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE, CASTIEL, ANGEL OF THE LORD!" 

Scared, Dean just urged, "don't do this, Cas."

Cas took another step closer and took Dean's lips with his own. They shared a deep, passionate kiss before it was interrupted by a breaking door revealing Death and a bare wall letting a dark figure through. 

Dean wasn't ready to let go; he wanted more. The way their lips explored each other perfectly had him not caring for the world crumbling around them for a second. But Cas pulled back. And with one last apologetic yet loving glance at Dean, he quickly said, "goodbye, Dean." Before Dean could protest, Castiel grabbed him by the shoulder—the same shoulder he held to raise him out of hell with—and threw him across the room and away from immediate danger. 

Dean watched as the empty took Billy and Cas at once, not giving a single fuck about Dean's ever bleeding heart. He was left sitting in an empty dungeon, sobbing his heart out, trying to understand what part about him kissing and losing Cas in under 30 minutes was supposed to make a lick of sense, meanwhile ignoring a panic call from his little brother. 

Dean goes back to his thoughts again. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ He wasn't supposed to lose Cas. He was going to kill God, gain his freedom, make sure that his feelings for Cas are real, just like Cas told him back in zombie town, and have a happy ever after with Cas. He was going to come out to Sam first, gain his support, and confess to Cas over a romantic fishing trip. Cas was going to carve his initials as "CW" on the bunker table right next to Dean's. They were going to go on double dates with Sam and Eileen like a normal apple pie couple. He and Cas were going to celebrate Jack's fourth birthday with a less smushed cake and birthday hats. Cas was going to finally be his. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I get rude, sometimes. No, I won't apologize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Stay tuned for next chapter. And please, please, please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thank you :3


	2. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the substitute for Ep. 19, "Inherit the Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, my heart's been fighting to leave my body while writing this chapter. This chapter is way longer than I intended it to be, but also a little shorter, if that makes sense. I hope you like it.

The world, as we know it, is an enormous place. Since the dawn of times—whenever the heck that was—earth has sustained population growth (human, animal, and plant), biblical plagues and storms, world wars and disasters, supernatural phenomenon, and many more. From childbirth to death, technological advances to gateways to hell, mass smitings to magic, there isn't almost anything our earth hasn't seen. 

Yes, I said almost, because what the Winchesters and Jack are witnessing right now, it's like nothing this earth has ever seen before. Every human, every monster, every animal, and every supernatural creature to walk the earth in 2020 has been erased. At least when Chuck flooded the world however many years ago, he spared Noah and animals of every kind in existence—or so I was taught in Sunday school. But now, not even an ant was spared. Kyoto, a city in Japan full of tradition and more than a million people, is left with nothing but empty buildings and quiet roads. New York City—a city of eight million people, thousands of businesses, and as many buildings—is now left with nothing but empty skyscrapers, stopped busses, and the statue of liberty. At parks, carousels turn with no child riding them. Zoos are open with no humans to visit no beautiful creatures. Everything is just. . .empty. 

Sam and Jack park the car outside the bunker. Dean had answered Sam's 50th call after watching himself fall apart in anger and despair. As the boys step out of the car, they realize literally everyone who wasn't a Winchester was gone. Indeed Sam told Dean, "everyone is gone," but he didn't really understand what that meant until he drove past empty cars smashed against trees and each other; until he stopped for gas at a gas station with no cashier, like that time Dean came out of hell and woke up in his grave. 

Dean was still in the dungeon, trying to wake up from whatever nightmare he was trapped in. "Everyone's gone," Sam repeated in disbelief as he entered the dungeon. He made a silent agreement with Dean, not to ask details about Cas's demise. A teary, "empty took him away, Sammy," over the phone was enough. 

"That son of bitch Chuck wiped everyone off the board," Dean replied with rage building up inside him. 

Sam takes a look at the scene around him. He and his brother have both lost their epic loves, Jack is all but confused, the whole world was gone, whatever's left to save was in the hands of a mad man. He can't help but ask, "how is this happening?"

"Well, it is, Sam!" 

The boys gather around in the library; it's time to come up with another plan. Jack has heard enough of the boys arguing about taking the blame for not killing one another like Chuck wanted. The one time he tried to tell them not to give up hope, he was shot down with a "WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?!" from Sam. 

A whole night and a lot of books later, Sam asks again, "how is it that we three are the only ones left?" The boys had tried calling Jody and everyone else on their contact list. 

Death's book is useless now. No Death to open or try to read it. Jack considered finding a way back to the empty and getting Cas, maybe making some new allies. But that was out of the question. The empty wanted nothing more than torturing Jack for what he did. He thought about searching for his uncle, but the boys were certain that if Chuck was going to destroy the world, he was going to start with the son who betrayed him and sided with the Winchesters. Besides, Jack can't feel any other presence other than the three of them. 

After shooting down a lot of bad ideas, they agree it's better to just get out and search around for anyone—or anything—else. They stop at an abandoned gas station to grab supplies. As Dean enters the shop, he hears a whimper and turns to find an adorable, lost dog. He doesn't even know when he grew such a heart for dogs, maybe it was when he became a dog himself, but all he knows now is how happy he was to see something was still left standing. His face lits up like a Christmas tree, and he carries the dog to show the others with a smile that can light up a whole town. 

"Sammy, check it out."

"You found a dog?"

"Yeah! And he's coming with us!"

"Wait, you're going to let a _dog_ sit in the impala?"

"This isn't just a dog!" Dean doesn't know why he's being so defensive over a dog, just that it fills the hole in his heart left by Castiel's Death, at least by a little bit. He sits the dog in the back seat and prepares to get back to the road. "Believe it or not," Dean says, running his hands through its fur, "you're the best thing that happened to us in the past few days," he tells the dog. He turns around to see Jack hesitating to go near the dog. "Since when are you scared of dogs?"

"Since when do you _love_ dogs?" Sam says with a chuckle. 

"Fair enough."

"I don't think bringing the dog along is a good idea," Jack interrupts, his voice shaking. 

"You want to leave the one thing Chuck couldn't get to on its own?" Dean asks. 

"No. But it's the safe thing to do."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't know how to tell you guys this, but ever since I came back from the empty, everything around me had been dying."

"What do you mean everything is dying?"

"Yeah, if you've noticed, we're still alive. Chuck's the one who'd been killing everyone." Sam adds. 

"I don't mean people," Jack explains, "Back in the safe place when we were drawing the warding, on the way back to the bunker at a gas station, and now just over there, every plant I get close to just dies." he points to the dead bush behind him. "If I could do that to those plants, I'm afraid if I get close enough to the dog, I might. . ."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Jack?" Sam asks with worry taking over him. "Do you think it has something to do with Chuck? With everyone getting. . .erased?"

"I don't know, but every time it happens, I feel more power, I guess."

"Power?" Confused Dean asks. 

"Yes, more strength."

Sam and Jack fire questions at one another, trying to figure out what this meant for Jack. A part of them is worried he's next on Chuck's to-take-away-from-Sam-and-Dean list. Dean goes back to playing with his new dog like it was the only thing that mattered on the empty planet. Surely, it kind of was. He spends hours just petting it and having a one-sided conversation about what a good dog he was and how everything would be OK, no matter how much Dean didn't believe it. He looks at Sam and Jack and says, "nevermind them. They're too busy worrying about how to power down an all-powerful—" then it hits him. 

"Wait, guys?" Dean closes the door on the impala with the window open to let the dog stick its neck out and feel the air. 

"Yeah?" Sam replies.

"What if instead of trying to kill God, we focus on trying to power him down?"

"What do you mean? Power him down how?"

"Jack, you said every time you get close enough to a plant, it dies, and you feel a bit more powerful, right?"

"Yes."

"So wouldn't that mean you're absorbing its life force?"

Sam catches on quickly. "Right. And what is life force if not pure energy?"

"Exactly!"

"What are you guys saying?" Jack asks. He knows Dean and Sam tend to forget not everyone speaks grown-up Winchester, sometimes. 

"Maybe you're not just killing plants. You're just stealing their power, their energy." Dean clarifies. 

"What if you can do the same to Chuck? I mean, we have been too focused on trapping him or killing him; we never thought about his powers. So what if that's the answer?"

"Sam's right. What if you can absorb Chuck's power somehow?"

"You two are standing next to me right now, but I haven't absorbed your life force; how can I absorb God's power?" 

"No, think about it," Sam lets his hands fly around the way he does when he has an idea he struggles to explain. "We know why Chuck's letting Dean and me live. He wants some messed up, Cain and Abel ending. He has absolutely no use for, Jack."

"So why did he not kill Jack like the others unle-"

"Unless he couldn't."

"Right." 

As amusing as it is to watch the brothers finish each other's sentences, Jack needed to actually understand what they were getting excited about. Sam sees Jack's confusion and explains, "look, we've been just assuming that all the power you absorbed during Death's ritual is just gone when you went to the empty, right? What if that's not the case?" His eyes dart back and forth from Jack to Dean, making sure they were both following him. "What if you still have some of that power in you? I mean, it's not like you could get rid of that kind of energy—energy that could've let Billy replace God—overnight."

This is all too much to absorb. But Jack accepts it and asks, "Then how do I power down God?" 

"Well, we need to get you close to him, for starters." Dean states. 

"Right." Sam agrees. "But the kid's got a point. I mean, we've been around him this whole time, and nothing happened to us." 

"Maybe because we're under Chuck's protection? He knows Jack is alive."

"Which means he knows he can't kill him."

"Right. And he had to protect us somehow from the spontaneous vanishing he unleashed on the world. Maybe that protection extends to all kinds of danger. He does need us both alive for his ending." 

"Well, there is only one way to be sure." Sam heads to the trunk to gather up the ingredients he needed for a simple tracking spell. He's aware there is nothing left to track, of course. He just needed the power. Magic is an excellent source of energy, especially one that consists of natural ingredients. 

Jack held his hand over the bowl, and a white light found a way into his palm. His eyes glowed yellow, and he felt a rush of energy building up. "It works," he claimed with his eyes closed. The ingredients in the bowl turned into ash. 

"Great, we just need to figure out how to do the same thing with Chuck." 

"Dean's right." Sam affirms, "if you're going to take on God, you are going to need a lot more power." 

They head back to the bunker to work on getting Jack ready and setting up a trap for Chuck, making sure to keep Jack with Sam in another car and away from their new pet on the way back home. Dean gets his new best friend situated and joins the others in the library. They go over their plan once more and head to an empty field up north. They prep a powerful spell Sam had learned from Rowena and light it. It implodes, releasing powerful energy, enough to attract Chuck and power up Jack even more. As the boys expected, Chuck appears out of thin air, with that smug grin of his. 

"It's like you _want_ me to kill you. You want me to win."

"How is it that you're the most powerful being but also the most idiotic?" Dean asks with a don't-kill-me-yet-I-just-had-to-say-it smile. 

"You know, Dean and I almost gave you the ending you wanted. A Cain and Abel ending." Sam adds, taking a step closer. 

"Yeah, and because you didn't, the world suffers. How does it feel to know that whatever you did, you couldn't stop me." Chuck takes a few steps closer, unaware of the large warding circle he just stepped into. "Whatever all the Sams and all the Deans in every world tried, they—you, couldn't stop me." He was too focused on his two favorite pets. The spell the boys had used to strengthen the trap had gone undetected by Chuck because of the massive surge of energy they released right before Chuck appeared. "Only because you are so focused on saving family—saving each other." Two more steps and he's smack in the middle of the circle. Jack was sure to stay a few feet away from the trap so the power wouldn't be absorbed by him ahead of plan. "You claim to be heroes, saving people and hunting things, but did you ever stop to think. . .maybe you're simply just killers?" Jack nods his head to let Dean and Sam know he is ready. "You did just let me murder the entire world to save each other." 

"Said the guy who consumed his own sister." Sam retorted. The boys had answered one of their biggest questions while devising the plan: why the world is still standing despite Amara being gone. The world needed a dark and light balance to stay in existence, so Amara must be still alive, trapped inside Chuck's human form. 

"I gave her so many chances to join my side," Chuck continued. "She just kept shooting me down. First, she didn't like my creation, then she's out of her cage and upset about me putting her in there because of her own actions, and now she wants to save the very creation she so hated in the first place? I mean, even for me, that's a little too much drama. Don't you think?"

"So what?" Dean tries to draw Chuck's attention away from Sam and succeeds. "You think you can trap her in your own body forever?" Sam takes the cue and pulls a spellbook out of his jacket. 

"Forever? No. Just until I'm done rewriting my story."

"Yeah, and then what? She forgives everything you did to her and to the place she loves, and you two go on your merry way? Is that it?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. She's a fighter; I'll give her that. She's trying to escape as we speak right now, but in the end, she'll always choose me."

Dean just chuckles in response. 

"You're not the only one who values family over anything, Dean. And what can I say, I'm hers." 

"Lucky her!"

"Yeah, you judge me all you want, but we're the same, you and I. Dean Winchester, the ultimate killer!"

"No. I am nothing like you, and I am not a killer." Dean argues with a passion. The words _"You're the most caring man on earth"_ ringing in his head. He continues walking around the circle so that Chuck follows him with his eyes and be unaware of Sam's mumbled chanting from afar. "You are so full of yourself that you didn't even stop to think who knew what about you." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You see before she died, Death slipped up something. She told us your biggest weakness. You can't get your hands dirty." Dean gets in the circle himself and strolls towards Chuck. 

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You just snap your fingers and wish everything away." He takes one more step closer to Chuck and punches him in the face, which seemed to have absolutely no effect on him, other than the small gush of energy being released and finding its way to Jack. "Nothing."

Chuck is furious. Dean has punched him in the face twice in one year. "Let's see if I can't get my hands dirty." And before Dean could even blink, he was getting his ass kicked by the almighty himself. Sam's chanting is getting higher now, and Jack is in place, absorbing all the God-power Chuck carelessly releases with each blow he sends flying Dean's way. 

Dean's face is covered in blood, yet he still raises his head and grins, "anyone ever tell you you hit like a girl?"

Another blow to the head. Dean drops to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. He raises his head again, "even with all that power, you're still weak."

One final punch, and Dean collapses on the grass. Chuck feels a piercing pain in his head. "AAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT?"

Sam drops the book and rushes to help his brother up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GRINNING AT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Tell me," Sam began with a smile, "of all the Sams and all the Deans in all the other universes, did any of them think to use your own powers against you?" Chuck turns to see the spellbook on the floor and realizes what was happening, but it was too late because a dark force was battling him from the inside. "Location spells aren't the only things Rowena taught me." A few more screams and the dark force rips out of Chuck's body, releasing a massive surge of energy all over. The trap on the ground glows, and the dark force starts to form a tall, beautiful woman. Amara examines her hands in disbelief; she was free again. 

Before either of the power siblings react, Jack marches towards Chuck with pure rage in his eyes. The grass in his path turns brown as its life force makes its way into his feet, and the trap stops glowing as its power is sucked into Jack's body. He put his hand on Chuck's forehead and absorbs all the power left in him; his essence. 

God made humans in his image. He shared with them a portion of his knowledge, his form, and his behavior. But the one thing differentiating humans from their maker was God's essence, and Jack absorbed it all so effortlessly. 

Sam and Dean took turns explaining how Jack was turned into a power-sucking vacuum after escaping the empty, and thus able to take away all of Chuck's power and keep it for himself. How Sam's little spell powered by the scribble on the ground unleashed a small tear in distracted Chuck's head that allowed Amara to find her way out. And also how Chuck releasing all that power made their plan run even more smoothly than expected. 

Chuck was human and thus vulnerable. Amara heals Dean of his wounds from the fight, and thanks him for freeing her from a trap her brother had set once more, and turns to her brother, who's all but left blindsided on the floor. She takes one long look at him as he wonders which one of them was going to kill him. 

"Death is too kind a punishment for you, brother." Amara doesn't bother to argue with him any further. She waves her hand, and Chuck collapses on the ground, breathing heavily. Still looking at her brother—or what's left of him, Amara explains to the boys, "the human brain is one of my brother's most brilliant creations. He even called it his "recurring" masterpiece. When manipulated, the brain can be the greatest trap one can set. He will be trapped in eternal misery in his most incredible creation. Life as one of the random human beings he forgot about, followed by death and eternity in hell is too good for him." She was not wrong. After all, he had spent countless years on earth pretending to be human (and not even a great one) as Carver Edlund. He managed just fine as a human. "And so is a quick death. He needs to feel the pain of billions upon billions of humans he made suffer, the pain he put you through, the pain he put me through. This is how he pays for what he did. His own mind, his own masterpiece, is going to be his own undoing." She thanks Dean once more and disappears with unresponsive Chuck after reassuring the boys there is no way he would regain his power or get out of his trap. 

The boys drive to the middle of the city. Jack had absorbed enough power to replace God, and everything around him had stopped dying. The three of them get out of the car, look around the empty space, and send each other one more reassuring glance. "You really think you can pull this off, kid?" Dean asks. He's not unsure of Jack's abilities. He knows he's powerful. But the countless arguments he, Sam, and Cas have had about the kid being a world killer keep coming back to him. He thinks about how Chuck turned him into a man calling his own son, not family only recently. He remembers how Jack used to look up to him with fascination in his eyes, how he used to copy the way Dean sat, the way Dean ate, the way Dean drank, and the way Dean drove. He thinks about how proud Cas would be to see him like this. He curses himself for ever doubting Jack's pure intentions. But he chooses not to let the kid know how proud he is of him because God forbid Dean has human feelings. 

Without a reply, Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Shortly thereafter, the place goes from a post-apocalyptic zombie land to the densest place the boys had been in the past few days. Dear earth gets heavy again as all her children come back to existence, without a clue in the world they were obliterated just a little while ago. Sam and Dean start receiving phone calls from all the people they left voicemails to when the vanishing started, but the only one that mattered the most was a video call Sam received from an unknown number. He answers it to see the most beautiful face staring back at him in confusion. "Sam?" Eileen signed into the camera. 

Dean sees Sam's excitement at the sight of her and advises him to go. 

"So you're God now, huh?" Dean turns to Jack. "Do we call you Go-"

"I'm just me, dad. I am Jack. And I am a Winchester. I will always be. But there are things I need to do, a lot of mess to clean up."

"So you're going to heaven?"

"I am going to be everywhere and nowhere. You shouldn't worry about me anymore." 

Dean tries to speak, but Jack interrupts him, "Go home, Dean. Be happy." And just like that, he disappears into thin air. 

Dean does as told and heads back to the bunker. The poor dog had been in there all on his own this whole time. Dean hadn't even given him a name yet. He's eager to go announce to his dog that his greatest enemy is defeated, and the term free-will now has a whole new meaning. He parks Baby in the garage and runs downstairs to the library. He hears a speaking voice and stops at once, reaches for his gun, and looks around to see who it was. 

Dean's heart skips a beat when he sees a familiar trench coat showing off the muscles of a dark-haired handsome with killer ocean-blue eyes. 

He whispers in disbelief, "Cas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I get rude, sometimes. No, I won't apologize. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Stay tuned for next chapter. And please, please, please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thank you :3


End file.
